The Hunter
by The other side of the mind
Summary: A teenager named Joe has just started summer and he planned a trip to Worry Woods with three of his friends to try and see if the myth they heard about was true or not. And their camping trip to Worry Woods turns into a living nightmare.


Myths and legends are everywhere these days. Joe has wondered what happens to them when they die? How are new ones made? These questions cause Joe's mind to spin. Joe lives in a bright, jolly neighborhood with his mom and dad. He doesn't have any pets. Joe is a nice, happy guy who has friends from Central High School, May, Miles, and Juliet. Joe is the oldest of all of them, he's 17 years old. May is 15, Juliet is 16, and Miles is 16. Joe stands at 5' 8" while May stands at 5' 6," Juliet stands at 5' 7," and Miles stands at 5' 8.5." Joe has just started summer like all of his friends and school students. Joe had a camping trip planned for him and his three friends to go camping in Worry Woods. Joe had the entire camping trip planned out also. He heard about a myth that this creature called The Hunter lurks in Worry Woods, and Joe wanted to try and survive a camping trip in The Hunter's lair. Joe's friends had also heard about this myth, so they are going to be bringing more than just bug spray, food, clothing, and all of the basics, no, they are bringing their rifles, hunting knifes, and one of them is even bringing a crossbow with a bag full of arrows.

Today was a big day, June 8th, the perfect day to pick up your friends and go to Worry Woods. Joe had packed all of his stuff, told his parents a sincere good-bye, and drove off to get his friends. He picked up May, then Miles, then Juliet, and they headed off to the woods. Everyone was quiet on the ride to Worry Woods, they were all worried, of course, about The Hunter catching them and killing them in their sleep. Thankfully, Joe and Miles are light sleepers, they said. And finally, after an hour and a half of driving, they've arrived at Worry Woods. Joe parked his car, everyone climbed out, and they got all of their stuff. It's a good thing Joe rides an SUV or else they wouldn't have been able to pack the stuff they need. They set up their tents and had their rifles, hunting knifes, and the crossbow all loaded and ready to be used. Before they knew it, it was dusk.

"Guys, I'm started to get freaked out now!" May cried.

"The Hunter is going to be coming out any minute!" Juliet whimpered.

"Guys, don't worry. Miles and I are light sleepers. We'll protect you from The Hunter, if he even gets us." Joe said.

"Let's just hope our weapons are good enough against him." Miles added.

"They will be! I can almost guarantee it." Joe commented. Joe looked at the sun slowly dropping behind the Earth and the moon was slowly rising from behind the earth, shining the bright white light on the woods. "Alright guys, it's time to get some sleep." Joe suggested.

May and Juliet whimpered in fear and Miles shrugged. Joe got a worried look on his face, he heard leaves crunching and branches breaking, which kept him awake. Suddenly, he heard an incredibly high pitched screech from several yards away, and instantly, his thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest he was so afraid. He then briefly saw The Hunter walking around, wearing a mask and held a machete. Joe quickly got his rifle, cocked it, and shot The Hunter in the head. The Hunter looked over at Joe with a deadly look, ran over to him and growled. Everyone was awakened by the rifle and they saw The Hunter in front of Joe but they knew not to scream. Joe saw The Hunter's mask was actually once an animal's face. The Hunter hissed at Joe and grabbed him, and threw him into a tree. The Hunter looked over at May and Juliet, walked quickly over to them, and Joe got up, cocked his rifle, and shot The Hunter in the head once more. The Hunter was furious now. The Hunter ran over to Joe again and smacked him a few yards away into another tree. The Hunter ran back over to Joe's friends and grabbed May. Juliet grabbed a hunting knife and threw it at The Hunter's back. The Hunter grabbed the knife and threw it back at Juliet, which almost hit her. Miles grabbed the cross bow and started firing at The Hunter's back but The Hunter got away with May in its arms.


End file.
